A Heros Second Chance
by saiyan prince1
Summary: Fixed, Script removed, thank you all, tell me how it is now Shinji will be given a second Chance... but by who.


Evangelion does not belong to me, it never has and never will sadly, also i give credit to all sites that made this fic possible, and well that is about it, read and review.

The begining is a recap of the series, but if you don't want to read that then just read the short begining of my chapter at the very end of this. Also i know that this idea has been used before, but i promise you all that things will be diffrent after this chapter. Also kids under 14 should not read this fic unlease they have permishion from a parent cause i don't want this fic removed again ok. **The reason why it was removed last time was because people thought i was robing someone else's work or better said idea, but this is my own work so i tell you that even though i was inspired by someone else's idea, this is my fic. Thank you all, now the short and none script version of this first chapter.**

A Second Chance for A Hero

THE END OF EVANGELION... Or Is It? This Is Just The Beginning

ONE MORE FINAL: I need you.

After Third impact had been stopped, the world was a dead one. Yet, even with the world being dead, there were still two people left. The two people that were left just happen to be the second and third Child. These two children had been through hell and back, but because of the tests they had been put through, they are now stronger and complete. (They Just don't know it yet, and one, only one will have a chance to take advantage of that.)

Shinji had been through a lot in the past few days, and there had been many times where he had just given up on life. Now he was being washed up on the shore, while he bid is mother his last goodbyes.

Shinji was in deep thought, so many things going through his head, but it was at this time that he saw a flash of red. Shinji turned around in a flash. Asuka was the last person he wanted to see right now. Every time he saw Asuka his blood would boil and all of the things she would do to him would return, fresh his mind.

This time, Shinji could no longer control his anger, so he walked over to Asuka and began choking the life out of her without a second thought. It seemed as if the end was near for Asuka, but faith have it that she did not want to die on that day, and so she slowly raised her hand up to Shinji's face and gave it a small caress.

It was at this point that Shinji could no longer go through with his plan. He could not kill Asuka, no matter how much he hated her. No matter how much pain she gave him, he loved her as well and so he broke down once more and cried.

"I feel sick," was all Asuka was able to say before she fell into a deep slumber.

'Shinji was crying, and crying so hard that he never noticed the heavens opening up and a pure white light landing right next to him. The light was here to help; the light will be the one to give this world new hope, to give Shinji new hope, to give everyone a second Chance. So the light spoke

"Hello Shinji Ikari," the light said

It was at this point that Shinji stopped crying and great fear overtook him, as there was no one left besides him and Asuka.

Shinji: Who are you?

... : The Name is Shadow, and I am here to give you a second chance. I am here to give you a chance to right all the wrongs in your life, but remember I can only give you this chance. I can not force you to choose, you must be the one to walk through the door I show you, or walk away from it. You must take charge of your destiny. You can think about it if you wish.

Shinji: I... I don't know, what do you mean by giving me a second chance?

Shadow: You will see young Shinji, you have been through much, and if you choose for me to help you, you may go through it all again, but that will be up to you to decide, because I want you to remember one thing, "You Make Your Own Destiny."

Shinji: Will I see them all again?

Shadow: Everyone from the point you came to Tokyo .

Shinji: Then I shall do it.

Shadow: Very well, I will be there with you to guide you along the way, but I will not always be there to help you out. There are some things you can only do for yourself. You must not run away any longer, face your fears.

Shinji: Don't worry, I will.

Shadow: So let us go.

(Shadow grabbed Shinji's arm and then a big portal of light opened, within the portal it seemed as if there was darkness all the way towards the end, but if you looked hard enough you could see the light at the end. And so they step through, to the start of a new and old adventure.)

Sorry guys, I know its confusing, but I promise that it will get better in the times to come, this story is my own. I have gotten ideas from other people, but I promise that this is my own creation. THanks to all of you how told me to remove the script fromat, and thanks to the one person who helped me make this small chapter possible, you know who you are, you fixed it lol.


End file.
